


Break a barrier

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Bond, Multi, Omega Verse, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Health situation steadily worsening since the start of the war, Jedi healers finally find the cause for General Kenobi's state. Blocked mating bonds, one of the darkest actions taken against either alphas or omegas. Its time to let mate finds each other.





	1. Hidden bonds

Helping his former master up from his council seat, Anakin frowned down at the pale omega. “Okay that’s it Obi-Wan, I’m going to drag you to the healers and I think the Council is in agreement with me.” He said sternly even as his shielding wobbled before righting itself.

Lately things had been so difficult, like he had been thrown about in his own head.

But he couldn’t quite focus on that as Obi-Wan had been showing signs of decline since the start of the war.

‘Or rather since I left his side as his padawan.’ Anakin thought grimly to himself even as the rest of the council vehemently agreed with Anakin’s assessment and Obi-Wan weakly tried to fend the others off that he was fine despite Anakin pretty much carrying his entire weight.

In the start it had not been that apparent.

Obi-Wan had seemed tired and a bit pale but pushed through it and they were everyone tired of the war from the first day despite Anakin at first finding excitement in the stars and flying.

The loss of life did that to you.

But then Obi-Wan started to sleep standing upright, leaning against walls, a persistent cough became part of his day to day and Anakin had often complained to Padme about the lack of appetite that was now even worse than ever.

Before he could skip a meal because he was busy.

Now he seemed to be outright ill when he ate or ate small portions. And then there were Obi-Wan’s bloody _heats_.

Anakin was used to guarding the door to Obi-Wan’s heats because he still carried those old bone deep anxieties from Tatooine when omegas were taken advantage off in their heats, so he knew what Obi-Wan smelled like and knew what he sounded like during a heat alone in his nest.

Dark chocolate and sweet cherries and small whining noises with the occasional moan if he was pleasing himself.

Now though?

Now Obi-Wan cried during his heats and he had eavesdropped on a whispered conversation between Bant and Obi-Wan a few weeks ago where his master admitted that his heats were hurting him.

And now Obi-Wan could barely walk, was stumbling as Anakin guided him to the door.

Enough was enough, Anakin was going to get Obi-Wan in front of a healer for a full checkup and no one was going to stop him, not even Obi-Wan.

()()()

Healer Tana had looked over Obi-Wan, given him the basic checkup but eventually ze had pulled back and with frustrated tentacles in the air while confirming that physically Obi-Wan should not be suffering at all.

Ready to tear his hair out, Anakin had been about to help Obi-Wan to his feet again when Tana slapped their tentacles on the counter and told them to wait.

Confused, Obi-Wan and Anakin had indeed settled to wait and after five minutes, Tana returned with a human named Bubbles and turned Obi-Wan over to her. The woman had cupped Obi-Wan’s head and closed her eyes, thumbs pressed into his temples.

A mindhealer.

‘Ze called a mindhealer?’ Anakin thought with outrage, standing up from his seat only to freeze when she made a shocked noise, dropping her hands from Obi-Wan’s face. “What?” He questioned sharply as Obi-Wan blinked up at her tiredly.

“…You have unfulfilled mating bonds master Kenobi. There is a dark Force blocking them away from your knowledge and understanding,” She nervously rubbed her hands together, eyes wide. “Whoever did this must have snuck it past your defenses and like oil on the surface of the water, obscured what you _needed_.” Healer Bubbles said strongly.

“Bonds? Plural?” Obi-Wan swallowed heavily while blinking up at the woman, as unknowing of the bonds everyone else.

Anakin held his breath, confused and shocked. ‘Obi-Wan has mates? Someone’s been keeping them from him with the dark side?’ His eyes narrowed as rage pulsed beneath his skin. Someone had slowly ‘poisoned’ Obi-Wan because that’s what happened when mates were kept from each other.

And that was why he was so ill.

“Can it broken? The thing keeping the mating bonds hidden?” Anakin asked tightly as Obi-Wan seemed to try and understand the situation.

“Yes, but I will require the aid of stronger Jedi than myself.” Bubbles said before moving to confer with Tana.

Anakin took that chance to move closer to Obi-Wan and took the others cold, pale hand in his, squeezing gently to prompt the redhead to look up at him, the gaze lost and sad. “…Its going to be alright Obi-Wan, we’ll find your mates.” Anakin whispered, smiling slightly when Obi-Wan squeezed in return with a weak smile.


	2. Broken dam

Face lit up in blue from the little holo, Anakin huffed slightly. “I know that they mean the best but I should be in there with him, he looked so… weak when I left.” Anakin growled quietly while clenching his mech hand by his hip tightly until the leather of his glove creaked.

He got a soft, sympathetic smile in greeting that honestly did a lot more for his state of mind than any of the healers or council members meaningless platitudes. “I know Anakin but you would be a hindrance in there and you know it love.” Padme said softly, his fellow alpha mate keeping a soft tone to sooth him.

Huffing a bit, Anakin nodded while unclenching his hand to reach up and rub at her claiming bite, his flesh hand keeping the comm level. “I know, I know but its Obi-Wan…” He growled faintly before breathing deeply at her worried look.

Finally he shook his head. “I’m alright, how about you? You seemed rather nervous last I saw you love.”

He got a small shrug and Padme sitting back in her chair heavily. “I want t say I’m fine but I’m not… still can’t pinpoint what’s wrong though.” The Nabooan rubbed her face with both hands and Anakin envied her the comm in the desk at that moment.

He shook that thought away and focused on her worn looking face instead, worry itching along his spine at the visible bags even over holo as the worry pooled in his stomach. “I’m sorry hon, I would come over to aid bu-” Anakin’s words broke off, his spine going stiff as a durasteel pole.

His hand snapped tightly around the comm and he could see Padme clenching her hands on the table, both of them staring at each other in shock before the Senator snapped to her feet and ran out of view while calling for Sabe or Dorme to get the ‘karking’ skycar ready.

Anakin knew where she was going anyhow as he turned towards the locked door, the comm dropping from his numb hand and clattered to the floor.

Because that unstable, emptying feeling inside of him that he always felt so guilty about  while with Padme was gone suddenly and had become that seeking feeling of a mate close by.

The same karking feeling like when he had meet up with Padme right before the war when someone was targeting her.

A feeling that had suddenly just appeared as if out of thin air.

‘Plural concealed mating bonds…’ Anakin mind turned back to the moments with mindhealer Bubbles. Of course the mates of Obi-Wan would be feeling the effect of the separation too but it hadn’t occurred to Anakin that…

He slowly moved out of the alcove he had tucked into for privacy and made his way to the door instead, pressing his hand to it.

And promptly almost fell inside when it opened, Adi barely catching him in time to prevent a floor plant. Warm hands held him up but Anakin couldn’t take his eyes off Obi-Wan, watching his former master where the omega was kneeling with his calves tucked under his thighs as he sat on the floor with his face pressed down in his thighs, quivering like a tree in storm.

‘Our omega. That’s our omega in distress…’ Anakin jerked out of Adi’s arm, barely registering anything but that sour scent of distress that Obi-Wan was putting out as he collapsed in front of Obi-Wan and dragged the other to his chest, arms wrapping possessively and protectively around the other.

Desperate arms wrapped around him in return, fingertips digging into his back with enough strength to bruise for sure as Obi-Wan continued shaking in his grasp. “A-Anakin.” The Jedi master rasped out.

“Padme’s on her way. She’ll be here soon,” Anakin whispered thickly, nuzzling into greasy hair while dragging Obi-Wan as close as physically possible. “Gonna take care of you, swear to take care of you as long as you stay with us.” He promised as red hairs tickled his nose.


	3. Who cares for traditional roles!

For an alpha, Padme had always been a bit on the small side, especially compared to the ‘traditional’ image of an alpha that had a tall, bulky sentient.

But Obi-Wan had always been on the taller side than the ‘traditional’ omega and bulkier too since he was well trained though Anakin had watched with increasing worry as he waned during the war, became slighter and paler with exhaustion and pain.

But now, watching Padme tuck their older mate into her body, crooning at him Anakin felt that worry…

Slide.

Go away.

And with that clarity he could see the warning signs in his own behavior.

‘There’s still going to be some instability, at least until the mating bond is properly set but this helps.’ Anakin noted to himself, nosing into Obi-Wan’s hair as Obi-Wan pressed his face into Padme’s neck contently.

Size did not matter really in that moment as Obi-Wan was making himself seem even smaller than before to bury himself between his two alphas because while they had each other all during the time, Obi-Wan had been alone.

Alone through heats, alone through the day, alone through the night.

When he was upset or happy he was alone.

Padme and Anakin had each other during that time, they hadn’t suffered as much as Obi-Wan when they at least had each others bond providing some support.

Jerking a bit when there was a touch to his shoulder, Anakin looked up quickly, meeting Kit’s eyes. “You should take him to your shared quarters. He needs to feel safe and he’s bound to be sick for a few days after this barrier.” The man murmured.

“Sick?” Anakin shifted a bit up without letting go of Obi-Wan or Padme.

Yoda tapped his cane on the floor. “Fever, nauseous and vomit he may experience. Heat like symptoms I remember the last time this occurred also, make a nest he should while still able and close you both will need to stay.” The council member hummed deeply. 

“Last time?” Padme lifted his head, frowning at him while rubbing at Obi-Wan’s back when he whined.

Nodding, Yoda sighed. “Young I was then, Sith targeting it was. Darkness obscuring mates from each other, weakening them… killing them and making them Fall,” He lifted his cane, jabbing it in Obi-Wan’s direction. “Weak the omega became, death occurred at last. Unstable the alphas became,” Here he directed his cane at Anakin and Padme. “Loss, mourning, grief, denial, rage… darkness they fell to in desperation for what they had lost.” Yoda settled his cane down, sighing deeply for all the ones they had lost as his ears turned down.

Looking at each other, Anakin and Padme frowned deeply before the Jedi shifted and picked up Obi-Wan, nodding as he stood with Padme holding onto Obi-Wan’s hand to provide constant contact. “We will take him to our quarters,” Anakin said seriously, feeling Obi-Wan nuzzle at his chest. “I filled up the cupboards last I was home so he should have everything he needs, is there anything we would need to fetch from the healers?”

Yoda raised his ears before frowning, thinking obviously. “Hmm, extra pads you may need. Painkillers stronger than normal also required may be as I remember.”

“I’ll call to the Halls and have them deliver instead,” Depa cut in, her lips pursed. “You shouldn’t leave him, neither of you for other than absolutely required like fresher visits.”

Nodding, Padme and Anakin headed for the door, both focused on their omega who had yet to say a single word. 

“…Meanwhile,” Mace rumbled, glancing around the room. “We need to find out who erected that barrier. It may be broken but the oil still lingers and we need to find out the why and the how.” He growled a bit.

Around the room, several alphas cracked their knuckles while the omegas bared their teeth. Someone from their pack had been hurt and they were gonna deal with it.

But those thoughts were far from the new couples thoughts as they settled Obi-Wan down on his bed, helping him out of his boots and belt. “Its going to be alright Obi-Wan,” Padme promised softly as she settled the belt down on the dresser in the room. “We’re here now.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek gently.

Setting the boots on the floor, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. “You’re gonna be alright, we’re gonna make sure you’re alright.” He rubbed along the others spine.

“…Promise?” Obi-Wan finally whispered, clinging to both. “Promise you’ll stay with me? Y-You won’t leave me?” The omega sniffled a bit.

Hugging him tightly from each side, Padme and Anakin whispered endearments and promises to stay.


	4. Big spoon and small spoon

Curled up with Padme acting as the big spoon, Obi-Wan let out a soft noise as Anakin pulled out the hypospray from his neck. “You didn’t actually say what that was.” He mumbled out tiredly, his voice a tiny bit scratchy.

“Painkiller,” Anakin passed his fingers through the others hair gently as he set the now empty hypospray on the nightstand. “The healers have delivered five all together for the next few days. They told me to set one a day to help you through the withdrawal symptoms.” He murmured before laying down and curling up with the other two, settling his hand on Obi-Wan’s hip as Padme kept her arms around their omegas chest.

That had Obi-Wan frowning in confusion and Padme raising her head to look at Anakin too. “Withdrawal?” She blinked.

“Your body is going to go into an increased hormone and adrenaline production or that’s what the healers said,” Anakin explained, rubbing lightly at Obi-Wan’s hip. “Because its suddenly recognizing it has mates, so its compensating for the barrier keeping you pretty much leveled. They say its as if you’ve been kept on a steady drug system to keep you unknowing of your status your whole life even though you know you’re an omega but your body is going to react as if you haven’t. Its compensating they said.” He shrugged.

Blinking a bit, Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose a bit. “…That does explain a few things.” He huffed finally and squirmed back into Padme while tugging Anakin with him, wanting them both closer.

“Oh?” Padme nosed gently at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, resisting the urge to mark and bond with the gland so close to her lips and swollen. Obi-Wan wasn’t strong enough for that right now, might not be for a full month.

“I feel like the month I first presented,” Obi-Wan sighed, closing his eyes. “Just as useless and miserable.”

Pressing a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s nose, Anakin tucked a leg up over Obi-Wan’s and Padme’s, pinning them together. “That’s pretty much what they said, your body compensating by putting you on a double dose of hormones. It honestly sounded from Yoda like you’d go through a fake heat with flu symptoms.” He explained quietly.

Cuddling, water, medication and a small mealbar had gone a long way to making Obi-Wan more responsive.

It wouldn’t last, Padme and Anakin knew that but they’d take what they could for now until Obi-Wan was fully aware and recovered. Once the heat withdrawal symptoms hit Obi-Wan would become mostly monosyllable, communicating in very short sentences or even just one word.

Anakin had seen another omega in heat withdrawal before but that was a togruta lady rescued from kidnappers that wanted to blackmail her father, the poor lady in question kept on a cocktail of drugs to keep her from experiencing her heat and normal cycles for as long as they had her to prevent… temptation. On one level it was good that they hadn’t touched her but on another level Anakin had seen how horrible she felt as she came down from the drugs, almost comatose as she went into her fake heat.

Generally omegas could at least take basic care of themselves during heats but during the heat withdrawal symptoms everything was dialed up to a hundred percent of what was normal with added sickness.

So yes, Anakin was rather sure that this was all they were getting for now, cuddling Obi-Wan between them with the omega’s blankets wrapped around them and some from Anakin’s room, Padme was the only one not adding to the nest with anything but herself but since they couldn’t leave the apartment, that wasn’t so strange.

Watching as Padme pressed another kiss to Obi-Wan’s neck, Anakin smiled wryly. “You should try resting while you can… we’ll take care of you once it all hits the fan.” She assured softly with Anakin nodding eagerly.

Obi-Wan just let out a soft little whine then closed his eyes in agreement.


	5. Rough ride

Sobbing into Padme’s neck, Obi-Wan dug his fingers into her sides and shuddered heavily with Anakin continuing to rub his back and trying to coax him into sitting up for water or juice, both alphas feeling useless and worried.

The room smelt of heat but so overly sweet it was sickening, ripe fruit of rot that had been left out in the sun for days.

A double dose of hormones? More like Obi-Wan acting as if he was burning in his own skin even though he was only dressed in a thin, sleep worn tank top and shorts!

He was soaking the sheets with tears and slick, difficult to coax into eating or drinking and clung to his alphas as if his life depended on it and neither Anakin or Padme knew how to aid him except to remain close and when Padme had needed the fresher and Obi-Wan had been awake, the omega had outright started wailing into Anakin’s neck, scratching up his back.

The blond was rather sure he should have bacta on the scratches but had been unable to check but it felt rather stingy still.

Sufficient to say?

Obi-Wan as an utter mess and when they figured out who had done this to their Obi, they were going to _pay_ for hurting him.

They couldn’t even convince him to sit up for drink!

So it was two rather useless feeling mates who were trying their best to soot and care, setting the painkiller each time the timer Anakin had set went off.

Eventually however Obi-Wan finished going through withdrawal, turning quiet and exhausted against them as he played the little spoon of whichever alpha ended up behind him and the big spoon of the one in front.

His face was splotchy pink with red rimmed, puffy eyes and his lips were chapped but he was more aware as he shifted his legs only to grimace at the wetness between his legs. “Ugh…” Obi-Wan swallowed heavily and whined when Anakin carefully rubbed at his somewhat sore stomach, the remains of the heat still lingering in the aches of his body.

After all, Obi-Wan wasn’t _young_ and that had been awful.

“Obi?” Anakin whispered hopefully, sitting up a bit in the mostly ruined nest to peer down at the other, Padme shifting around in front of Obi-Wan to peer at him.

Obi-Wan licked his lips and croaked at them, too dry in the mouth and throat for words but that didn’t matter as both perked up with smile and Anakin quickly grabbed something out of sight. To Obi-Wan’s utter relief it was a juice box and he grasped it with both hands when the alpha stuck a straw in it.

Juice in his belly, Obi-Wan looked up at the two leaning over him, _his_ mates, and smiled shyly at them. “Shower?”

()()()

The shower went a long way on making him feel human, cleaning up and getting into fresh clothes and with that came the questions.

What was going to happen now, did Padme want Obi-Wan to come to her apartment, did Padme like brownies just like Anakin, or was she more of a fruit type, were the bed big enough, did they need to buy new beds both here and at Padme’s apartment?

A million questions as he sat in Padme’s lap after reluctantly having given up on Anakin as the blond was making them some food since both alphas insisted on getting some true nutrients into Obi-Wan after five days of struggling to get Obi-Wan to even eat a mealbar or drinking.

Finally registering that he was blathering, Obi-Wan went mute while coloring, drinking the tall glass of water he had been given. “Ah… apologies. I haven’t been very clear minded and I guess I’m a bit… sleepy still.” He cleared his throat.

Padme just smiled adoringly at him, arms wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist as Anakin glanced over the isle of counters from the kitchenette into the living room with a grin. “Honestly? We’re happy to hear you after the week we had Obi-Wan, you were… well we’re glad to hear you talking.” She said fondly, nuzzling at his chest lightly.

Glancing shyly at her, Obi-Wan smiled a bit before focusing back on the glass of water. After the week he couldn’t quite doubt them, no one stayed with a person through a karking heat withdrawal if they didn’t want him and all those painful doubts Obi-Wan had about his own self worth…

They were quiet, especially with the way Anakin had remained in the fresher, sitting on the toilet lid when Obi-Wan showered, the alphas distressed expression overwhelming any protest Obi-Wan might have as Padme stripped the ruined bed sheets.

A soft kiss was pressed to his cheek.

‘They want me.’ Obi-Wan smiled happily as Anakin came out with three plates, the third one carefully balanced up his upper left arm, all towering with food.


	6. Only headaches

The world outside their quarters has of course moved on when the trio finally emerge from the rooms to greet the rest of the galaxy with Padme holding one of Obi-Wan’s hand and Anakin wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist on the other side as they move along.

Because while Obi-Wan is finally steady, he still craves the touch of his alphas which has them both suspecting that Obi-Wan is skin starved. The way he leans into their touches yet doesn’t initiates any touch on his own now that he’s out of his heat, doesn’t seem to know how to initiate them unless he’s already in someones lap.

Which of course both Padme and Anakin will try to help him with.

After all, they are mates.

Which Ahsoka celebrates, the young alpha shooting off confetti bombs when she meets up with them with a wide grin that has Anakin laughing before he drags her into a one armed hug since his other is busily wrapped around Obi-Wan.

Said omega can’t stop flushing as they are given well wishes by the Jedi around them, a week in heat withdrawal clearly having an effect which has Anakin finally pushing Ahsoka away an announcing that they are going to Dex for dinner.

“I thought we were going to a more dignified establishment?” Padme raised her brow, glancing down at her state of dress. Honestly the blue wrap dress that reached her knees with a silver cloak over wouldn’t make her stand out _too_ much since Dex got quite the varying clientele but Obi-Wan understood her worry.

Shrugging, Anakin smiled wryly while squeezing his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. “Obi-Wan likes Dex, figured we could do it as a treat for him and beside, you got two Jedi with you as guards should there be any issue.” He said happily while dropping his cheek on Obi-Wan’s shower fluffy hair,

Smiling softly, Padme squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand. “Well, how could I say no to that?” She agreed readily and Obi-Wan colored sharply, his ears and back of his neck gaining a beet red color that clashed rather horribly with his hair but had both of them grinning at him and Ahsoka snorting.

“Well go enjoy your date, I’m off to bother Barris!” Ahsoka skipped past them, laughing as she went.

“We can go somewhere else, we don’t have t-” Obi-Wan mumbled out, the shine of the negotiator thrown out when dealing with his new mates clearly.

Anakin however cut in. “We know you like Dex Obi and honestly some rich calories might be just the thing you need right now. And dipping fries in the shake sounds good to me right about now.” Anakin grinned brightly.

Letting out a bemused noise, Padme stared at her husband. “Fries in shake?”

“Oh you HAVE to try it Padme, its sinfully good.” Anakin cackled delightedly, prompting them to move again as he started explaining the savory and sweet mix it was to have fries and shakes.

Watching them, Obi-Wan lips turned up at the corners as he tightened his grasp on them ever so slightly.

This was his mates.

Elsewhere however the another person was nursing the mother of all hangovers or so at least it felt like to Sheev Palpatine as he took another painkiller and then a stim to attempt to keep going. A week ago his barriers on that dratted Kenobi had snapped, leaving him with the backlash.

It had laid him flat for a day prompting whispers about exhaustion but Sidious could not concern himself about that.

Skywalker had his last mate, Kenobi would be a steadying strength to the boy’s emotions and the same omega would once more regain his strength.

‘He was suppose to _die_ , the snapped bond was suppose to bring Skywalker over the _end_.’ Sidious snarled to himself as he threw the hypospray away.

He needed to come up with a new plan and fast before Kenobi recovered too well!


	7. Knowing you are ours

It was nice to have so many being happy to see him but Obi-Wan was grateful that they had stuck for the most part to just waving and well wishes and let his mate take Obi-Wan out of the temple to Dex despite how antsy some of them smelled and the protective expressions that the alphas clearly didn’t think he noticed.

But he ignored that in favor of his mates and their destination.

Because Obi-Wan was actually ravenous.

The false heat he had undergone with the added pain of having a withdrawal at the same time had really messed with his brain chemistry and body and now he was just so hungry even though it wasn’t that long since they had breakfast.

‘Anakin and the others are going to be happy to hear I’m that hungry honestly.’ Obi-Wan mused to himself as he slid forward enough to wrap his arm around Padme’s waist, following her into the skycar as Anakin took the driver seat.

She preened happily and nuzzled against him, smiling happily as she rested a hand on his knee, rubbing lightly while cooing at him.

“You’re going to try to spoil me rotten, aren’t you?” He noted in an embarrassed tone. He had seen the type of clothes and the things she sent Anakin when they were in the temple or out on missions after all and Anakin’s clothes gifted to him from Padme were certainly of a _fine_ make.

Not to mention the fancy chocolates and other food gifts Anakin received.

“Try?” Anakin laughed in the front. “Oh we’re both going to spoil you raw Obi-Wan, you have no idea. After all this time, finding out you were suppose to be with us, knowing you were alone? Yeah you prepare yourself to be spoiled until the quarters are full.” Anakin shot them both a grin over his shoulder before focusing back on the sky in front.

Flushing deeply as Padme pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, Obi-Wan peeked at her. “As Ani says dear Obi, we have a lot of time to make up for and you can’t stop us.” She tapped him cutely on the nose.

Flustering until he resembled a beet, Obi-Wan hid his face in her neck, nuzzling at her scent gland as he whined quietly. “Oh dear.” Was all he settled on saying because their tones were making it abundantly clear that they would not be discouraged. ‘Maybe in a week or two, at least get them to calm down… I have everything as long as I have them really.’

Deep down however he had a feeling that Padme and Anakin was not so easy to discourage from a task they set themselves.

And if Obi-Wan was honest, he wasn’t actually sure he wanted to.

The idea of having the two formidable alpha’s attention devoted to him was a bit terrifying yes but it was also exhilarating and… and they were mates.

His mates.

Wasn’t he due some comfort for all the things that had gone wrong until now?

Due the chance to return the favor and hold them close to his own body, to lavish attention on them and try to return the favor of gifts if there was anything he could give them?

He wanted to try at least, to give them as much of himself as he could manage.

They were all due some comfort and if you asked his alphas, Obi-Wan especially was owed it thanks to being alone. Not that Obi-Wan actually disagreed but he felt like they were all owed it and if he had anything to do with it, he’d try to give them as much as they gave him.

Obviously Obi-Wan wasn’t the only one who thought they were owed some comfort considering the outright feast Dex whipped up for them and wouldn’t hear a word of payment, insisting it was on the house as he placed tea in front of Obi-Wan.

“Forgive an old man but its good to see you eating again Kenobi!” He barked happily, patting one of his four arms on Obi-Wan’s back and letting it linger as for a moment the besalisk turned serious as he stared at his human friend. “Really Obi-Wan, you were starting to rather scare me. So its on the house!” He marched away before Obi-Wan could reply.

Blinking after him, Obi-Wan slowly looked at his two mates in bewilderment.

Padme smiled softly at him. “I can see why you two like him so much, he’s quite kind.” She murmured while taking a coral fry and nibbling, pulling her own tea closer to her as Anakin beamed happily.

“Obi-Wan always gets a bear hug from him.” Anakin confided brightly, arm tucked around Obi-Wan’s waist as he was sitting beside Obi-Wan with Padme in front of them as she played footsie under the table, most likely with both of them Obi-Wan would wager.

‘…Well, best not let the food go to waste.’ Obi-Wan settled on and pulled a fresh plate over to himself, smiling slightly when both alphas smiled approvingly at him


	8. The spoiling

When his mates said they were going to spoil him, they _meant_ it.

The thing was… Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to be upset about it, not really because they were doing it in thoughtful ways, ways that made Obi-Wan happy. Getting him tea samples of _good_ tea, sending him fancy snacks, getting him a pair of very good leather boots that were water resistant with a small heel that was hollow to where Anakin put a small multitool in one for emergency and Padme put a small folded viroblade with a lockpick in the other, taking him out to nice restaurants with delicious dishes he wanted to try or on wonderful activities like Padme brought Obi-Wan to the mon calamari ballet or Anakin dragged him to a museum, one on ancient weapons of course but still, a museum that they both could enjoy.

Obi-Wan in return had dragged the two on a date to the lower slums much to both his mates surprise though Anakin had been _delighted_ when he saw why.

Podracing.

Obi-Wan had brought them to a podracing ring.

He’d smiled sheepishly at them and shrugged, admitting that since there was no betting, the authority was turning a blind eye on the ring as long as no credits were exchanged and it was all done in good and ‘clean’ fun and Obi-Wan had thought that it would interest his mates to see.

Intrigued to see the difference between Coruscant and Tatooine on podracing, Padme had plopped herself into Obi-Wan’s lap instead of her seat in the tribune and cuddled in while watching while Anakin leaned out over the railing to get as good a look as possible at start up and then on the big viewscreen that followed the racers when they were out in the track of the race, childish excitement open on his face with big blue eyes.

It was fun.

It was bonding, especially when they dragged him off to the Senator apartments and cuddled Obi-Wan up in their big bed, letting him put his scent in the rooms to make it _their_ room.

Which was what Obi-Wan proceeded to do, his instincts wanting to make sure that everyone knew these alphas were spoken for, were his, that an omega had claim on them and there was no way this omega was letting them go without a fight.

Flushing when he caught his own thoughts while rubbing his cheek and gland on one of Padme’s fancy, shiny scarves that she wore in her beautiful outfits, Obi-Wan paused and blinked down at it before shrugging.

His thoughts weren’t _wrong_ after all, they were his mates and he needed them just like they needed him.

Muscled arms wrapped around his waist and Obi-Wan blinked, shifting enough to up look at Anakin, the man smiling down at him while nuzzling gently at him. “Ready for bed? I got some stuff you can borrow until we fill up a closet here for you. Padme’s going to clear out the space in the walk-in closet tomorrow so you can get stuff in there.” He noted softly.

Turning in the others grasp, Obi-Wan smiled as he took in the worn in t-shirt the other was wearing with a speeder on and boxers. “I’d like some sleeping clothes yes. I’d rather not sleep in my tunic.” He chuckled quietly while laying the scarf on the couch where he had found it, letting Anakin guide him towards the fresher to get ready.

Nodding, Anakin lingered in his space, hand resting on Obi-Wan’s hip. “Padme has to go to the Rotunda tomorrow and we should head to the temple I guess, we can sort through what can come over here and Padme gave me some credits to buy nesting blankets and pillows for you to the apartment and not just your quarters.” He beamed happily.

Letting out an embarrassed but grateful nod, Obi-Wan nodded, flushing happily when Anakin pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before he went to the bedroom to find sleeping clothes.

That they hadn’t gone ahead and just picked up blankets and pillows for him was something Obi-Wan appreciated, being able to pick his own nesting material.

Quietly Obi-Wan undid his belt and sash, smiling slightly at himself in the mirror as he took in the impressive bathroom, taking in the soft shades of blue and white with decorations of hunting tusk cats and shaak’s as their prey.

He put his outer tunic aside before pausing, his fingers hesitating on the hem of his inner tunic before shaking his head firmly.

He wasn’t about to become shy, Anakin had bloody well seen him nude thousands of times since he became Obi-Wan’s padawan and Padme had helped take care of him during the withdrawal and had seen her fair share of things.

And they were mates!

And yet it was different somehow and he flushed when Anakin returned, standing there shirtless as the alpha crossed the floor with a soft white t-shirt, obviously well worn and comfortable as Obi-Wan quickly pulled it on, glancing up to find Anakin smiling soppily at him. “W-What?” Obi-Wan blinked.

Huffing a bit, Anakin leaned in and stroked Obi-Wan’s hair out of his face. “Oh you’re just… cute. You’re being shy, it’s endearing Obi-Wan… I didn’t think you had the ability to be shy around me anymore,” He smiled happily before pecking him on the nose and straightening again. “But it is kind of different now huh.” Anakin noted, frowning a bit.

Snorting, rubbing the back of what he knew must be his pink neck, Obi-Wan smiled at the other. “It is but,” He hesitated and then shrugged. “I like it. I like you. I’ve always liked you Anakin, I just thought you weren’t mine.” Obi-Wan admitted quietly and then grunted when he was wrapped up in a tight up, crushed against Anakin’s chest.

Wavering, caught between his desire to want comfort and his urge to hide his uncertainty, Obi-Wan settled his head against the others collarbone, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. “…But you are mine, you’re both _mine_.” He noted quietly, surprised by the overwhelmingly possessive note to his voice.

Anakin just nuzzled him, purring quietly, an alphas soothing purr. “We’re yours. We’ve always been yours,” He swore before lifting his head and turning a bit. “Right Padme?”

Surprised, Obi-Wan pushed himself up on his toes to peek over the blonds shoulder, flushing darkly when he saw Padme standing there in a beautiful seafoam green nightie that beautifully showed off her curves and exposed her milky thighs.

She looked hungry as she smiled at them, her eyes darkening ever so slightly as she smelled of want. “Yes, we’re yours Obi-Wan.” Padme promised in a quiet tone that seemed to promise the galaxy.

Force, Obi-Wan couldn’t wait for his heat even as his ears burned and he hid his face in Anakin’s chest.


	9. Senate event

The sounds of quiet music and the low murmurs of voices was a constant drone, the clicking of glasses against each other and oh the masks of polite smile hiding the truth that many of them were really just looking out for themselves.

If he didn’t want to do good for his own planet and the galaxy than Bail would be anywhere _but_ at this function but hey, that was why the omega was here.

For Alderaan, for the galaxy…

For the future and peace that he so desperately wanted.

Still, taking a few moments of quiet behind the drapes with a flute of bubbly was perfect, just let his mind relax from the idle chitchat and politicking with nice smiles and yet too sharp and many teeth all at once.

“I’ve take it you heard?”

Bail wanted to roll his eyes, that sounded like Senator Thickens or maybe Alder.

Both were assholes, utter assholes who would sell their grandmothers to the devil for cold caff.

“Hmm? About what? I’m not a mind reader Alder.” Another voice grumbled, deeper but feminine still. Senator Balaron perhaps?

“About Senator _Amidala_.” The first voice huffed.

Bail’s ears became sharper, worried for his friend and fellow Senator.

There was another huff, this one louder. “Oh what has that woman gone and done now? Instigated another neutral planet?”

Now that was unfair, Padme was trying her best for peace, unlike many of the others who were actually profiting on the whole war.

“No, she has _another_ mate. A second one, another _Jedi_.”Alder continued because Bail was pretty sure that was Alder but… wait, Padme had yet another mate?

“…Is that possible?” Balaron sounded surprised. “We know she had Skywalker, that’s been apparent even before the war bu-”

“Apparently there’s a thing that Force users can do. I read the report you see,” Alder continued in a conspiratorial voice. “The Jedi were _all_ up in arms about it, absolutely pissed you see even with their serene uppity expression so they had to reach out to the Judaical in case something happened. It’s something that isn’t suppose to be done, I had to drag out laws from the Mandalore-Jedi wars you see and there were so many court cases back then about something called Sith doing it towards Jedi and their mate, separating mating links until one died and the other went insane from the loss.” Alder explained.

“…Huh, I’ll have to look into that. But whose the mate? Another Jedi you said but which one?” Balaron questioned.

“That’s the thing, it wasn’t on the report, just that the Jedi in question suffered the effect of a mate being kept from the others and that they were an omeg-” The two left the corner Bail had found refuge in but now he had a lot more to think about.

Padme had a second mate, an omega.

‘…It couldn’t be… he has been looking worse for wear but…’ Bail stepped out from behind the curtain, certain Balaron and Alder wouldn’t see him then looked around, finding a perfect spot to lean against a pillar so he could watch the entrance.

Padme had said she’d be late, something about wardrobe malfunction but… what if it wasn’t _her_ malfunction but the new mate not having enough clothes at her place to dress nicely in, wrinkled tunics would not be approved of.

‘…It has to be him.’ Bail could feel the excitement thrum beneath his skin, a smile hidden by the flute of his drink.

Because if the mate was who Bail thought, then they were going to shake things up.

And it was, Bail could feel an almost vicious smile crossing his face as Padme entered with her mates, Anakin on one side and Obi-Wan on the other.

The Hero with no Fear in black with the armor patches he wore out in the field, smiling that boyish grin that charmed so many with one of Padme’s arms in the crook of his, her golden outfit nicely contrasting with his along with the painted lips of Naboo and her white nails and on the other side, in softer and more demure shades of beige tunics came Obi-Wan, the Negotiator himself with his pleasantly serene smile and undeniable charm as he held Padme’s other arm in his arm.

All eyes were on them without them even trying, Obi-Wan being his usual charming self as he instantly engaged with the politicians along with his alpha mate to be while Skywalker looked around for the canapes as usual, waving cheerfully at familiar people as if this wasn’t a carefully staged show.

Well, maybe not for him.

Skywalker couldn’t be trusted to play the political game, too emotional and obvious with his heart on his sleeve which wasn’t bad but couldn’t be done when one played the game of politic.

Obi-Wan however…

Bail’s eyes lingered on the man and when the other omega caught his eye, Bail lifted his drink in greeting, a small smirk lingering on his lips as Obi-Wan’s eyes glittered with amusement and understanding.

Oh yes, the Jedi may not get into the Rotunda to vote but Bail could already see the swaying of votes in favor of Padme with Obi-Wan’s simple presence and soft words whispered in the right ears.

Unstoppable when putting their mind to it, this was a power couple regardless if two of them were Jedi and they would shake things up, of that Bail was certain.


	10. To late?

It was too late.

Of that Sidious was sure after seeing the threesome at the Senate function, the way Skywalker was just ensnared in Kenobi with his eyes switching between giving either of his mates attention or outright holding their omega’s hand as if to ensure he was still there.

Cutting in through the bond or outright murdering Kenobi now would not give Sidious what he needed to turn Skywalker to his apprentice later on.

But maybe…

Rubbing his chin, Sidious stood from his desk and made his way to his book shelf.

Maybe he could use this to his advantage. Omegas in Kenobi’s age weren’t known for falling pregnant at their first shared heat but with a little bit of Sith magic… and what could make an alpha more enraged than the loss of both mate and child?

Disguised eyes sparkled and bleed toxic yellow as Sidious found the right book, opening up and shifting through the pages, a smirk curling his lips as he took in the information.

Yes, this would do…

All he would have to do would be to spin the story the right way, pull the right threads in the alphas head and have him blame the Jedi order when Kenobi died.

Loss of children and mate would make him unstable and it would be easy to cut the last link then when Amidala was no longer useful.

()()()

Nuzzling Padme slowly as she leaned back into his chest, Obi-Wan settled his chin on her shoulder as the alpha slowly petted his hands on her stomach while sitting between his legs on the couch in a nice home yellow dress in a beautiful silky fabric.

Anakin had scuttled off to the temple, to train with Ahsoka but Padme had quietly informed Obi-Wan that she didn’t have anything planned that day and wondered if he would spend the day with her.

Seeing through it her little ruse, Obi-Wan understood that Padme had pushed a few of her meetings and setups further into the future to spend some time with her new mate and Obi-Wan honestly jumped on it, the chance to spend one on one time with his female alpha making his heart beat.

Clearly both alphas caught that in his scent, judging by the pleased smiles they sported and Obi-Wan had colored a bit but refused to be ashamed.

His alphas.

Both of them were his, that meant that spending time with Padme was on the table just as much as Anakin and Anakin and he spent time together often one on one and Obi-Wan had no doubt that it would be harder to spend time with Padme once the bond was settled in after his heat and they were back to the war again.

They had spent most of the first two hours just talking, eating some expensive sugared fruits Padme adored and now they were just cuddling, curled up into each other while watching a holo of Squid Lake.

It would be nice to one day catch it in true action but the holo was sufficient for now.

Suddenly Padme shifted in front of him and turned around on the couch, knees between Obi-Wan’s legs as the man blinked a bit drowsily at his sniffing alpha as Padme pressed her hands against his shoulders to press him into the couch.

Finally Padme tugged his tunic low and went for his neck, Obi-Wan blinking before yelping when the others lips found his scent gland and went to work, Obi-Wan’s sleepy mind hazily supplying him with the details he had missed as he registered how sore his scent gland really was as Padme shifted and Obi-Wan sunk more back into the couch back.

He was entering heat and his alpha could smell him already before Obi-Wan could really feel it, could smell that his body was getting ready and was responding in turn to it with her own need.

Padme was basically mauling his scent gland, tenderizing it with her lips and teeth without actually biting through it and Obi-Wan whimpered both with pain and with need as he teared up, Padme pulling back to look at him before crooning in worry and reaching up, gently wiping eyes. “It’s alright omega, sweet omega. I’ll call Anakin, I’ll get everything ready.” She promised before standing up and with surprising strength hauled Obi-Wan after her on his feet before literally picking him up, Obi-Wan quickly wrapping his legs around the woman’s hips as she headed for the bedroom.

He dropped on the large, soft bed they shared in the Senatorial apartment only to whine when Padme moved away to start getting things ready, crawling to the edge before he could think better of it.

Instantly Padme went right back to him, cupping his face and pressing several kisses all over his face. “Going to get things ready mate, won’t leave, won’t abandon you but I need to get a message to Anakin and find water and juice honey, sweet mate.” She crooned assuringly, brown eyes wide.

Swallowing his instincts and need, Obi-Wan nodded shakily while sitting back on the bed and then reaching to undo his sash.

Padme hovered for a moment before once more moving away, Obi-Wan able to see her through the open door, her steps more urgent as she pulled her comm off the caff table.

‘It is early… is it the heat withdrawal fault?’ Obi-Wan wondered as he got himself comfortable and started building his nest, half listening to Padme and Anakin, the latter swearing as he was clearly rushing to get to the apartment.


	11. Heat

There is nothing more obvious than an alpha rushing to the aid of their omega when said omega is in heat.

Or at least it is obvious to any omega or fellow alpha as the Jedi quietly watch Skywalker flailing through the halls with his expression and Force aura a mix of panic and anticipation as he practically Force boosts himself in his eagerness.

No one calls him out on it.

Not after seeing Kenobi practically waste away as the war continued marching on with no one being sure how to help him as he became pale and listless, only to bounce back once his mating bonds became open to him and started healing a bit with the attention of said mates as they showered him in attention and affection.

Now there’s just that final barrier that needs closing, to seal the mating bond and break the glands so they can be fully connected.

The anticipation and glee is thick in Skywalker clearly.

However under all of that…

The master’s of the Order pauses, feeling the currants of the Force switch and flow,  darkness moving on Coruscant.

Mace, who had been busy sniggering a bit at Skywalker’s windmill impression as he raced the hall to get to the skycar hanger, goes ramrod straight as he stares at nothing before turning on his heel and racing to gather those of the council that he can and several healers.

He knows what this is, he was there to break the barrier on Obi-Wan’s mating bonds after all and the Sith master’s magic laced over the bond like a cork had been very distinct when they were first looking.

The master gets the same feeling this time and he knows they have to move, they have to be quick and Force he hopes that no more damage will come to Obi-Wan for he has been through enough already by being kept from his mates.

The Jedi council has to move quickly however before the trail of the Sith master disappears and the person goes back into hiding though one thing is clear to Mace in this moment. The Sith master is _on_ Coruscant, twisting the Force and doing something to someone with the dark side and he hopes to Force that it won’t be something that damages the newly mating pair.

Force, Mace hopes that they can follow the bastard this time and find him.

()()()

They know the moment Anakin arrive because he’s crashing in and 3PCO is scandalized and neither Obi-Wan or Padme cares because they’re twinned up around each other in a heavy petting session with the female alpha’s pseudo penis fully formed and ready to try and impregnate the omega as Padme ruts against Obi-Wan’s leg, moving down from where she bit the jut of his hip.

Anakin doesn’t even try to scold though he does whine when he finally arrives to already finding them busy and naked, stripping so fast they can both hear the tearing of cloth.

“Ani.” Obi-Wan manages to get out in a semi scolding tone only to cry out when Padme wraps her tongue around his leaking cock, gently suckling while wiggling her finger inside of him.

Anakin whines in response and crawls onto the bed, still wearing his socks and his tunic open but not off and Obi-Wan can see the blond glance at the abandoned condoms before focusing back on their in heat omega.

Shaking hands reach up to help him out of it as Obi-Wan spreads his legs for Padme to get comfortable, the Nabooan humming softly around the head to Obi-Wan’s utter pleasure.

“You’re a mess, a lovely, utter mess.” Anakin breathed out before leaning down and kissing him while pressing his hands along Obi-Wan’s chest, over peaked nipples and rippling stomach muscles before moving along the jaw and neck to find the others gland, groaning at the heat he could feel from it.

The gland was warmer than the rest of the skin for all that Obi-Wan was flushed a deep pink pretty much everywhere.

“S-Says the man still in his s-socks.” Obi-Wan laughed shakily before whining loudly when Anakin nipped at the gland and Padme pressed a second finger inside him, slender but long fingers probing and searching.

And then Obi-Wan said nothing coherent for quite a few more hours, his voice reduced to breathless gasps and begging mewls as his body arched and he hoped to Force that it conveyed all that he needed and wanted from the alphas as he writhed into their hands and bodies.

Everything became heat, pleasure and skin after that, Padme locked deep inside of him, her lips and teeth on his neck, Anakin’s teeth sunken into the meat of his shoulder, his hands grasping Obi-Wan’s flanks and petting while they both crooned assuringly, telling Obi-Wan what a good omega he was as he reached orgasm after orgasm, their teeth finally breaching his gland and bonding them as he returns the favor and bonds his mates to him _finally_ as he’s longed to.

Not even forgiving omega biology and heat can keep him orgasming through the whole thing and he cums dry at come points.

Their scent was all that was around him, heavy with lust and sex and Obi-Wan didn’t know where one began and the other ended and he didn’t care to know as he pulled and dragged them closer, one of their hands encircling his wrists at some point to pin him down or pulling him into the classical presenting position, his rear raised high with his head buried in his arms as they sunk into him.

He thought it was Anakin and that was confirmed when the alpha leaned forward and pressed a flat chest to his back, Padme’s hand circling around his erection to pleasure him.

“Alpha!” He slurred out, his tone begging as mixed cum and slick leaked down his thighs.

What he was begging for he wasn’t sure as his mind doesn’t quite gather to rational thoughts.

But Padme and Anakin seems to understand as Anakin croons into his neck. “Soon, gonna knot you soon baby and then you can rest. Just sleep after I fill you up again.” Anakin rasped out, sweat coating between their bodies as Padme rubbed her fingers soothingly through Obi-Wan’s sweat soaked hair.

A slow, rolling thrust however had a gut punched moan escaping Obi-Wan as he nodded into his arms, turning wet eyes to Padme only for the alpha to lean in and kiss him tenderly, praising him for being good for them.

He wanted to be good, he wanted to be the best omega.

He’d be it for them. 

 


	12. Not utterly fruitless

The mood of the darkened room was glum if there was any attitude to be explained to someone outside it, several of the Jedi inside exhaustively rubbing at their faces or neck.

Growling faintly, Mace dropped back in his chair as he tilted his head back to peer at the dark window with a thundery frown on his face. “Well that was a bust.” He grunted.

“Not wholly,” Shaak sighed as she rubbed at her lekkus, obviously feeling numb. “We did manage to trail it and isolate it to the Rotunda, that does confirm what Dooku told Obi-Wan at the start of the war.” She mused thoughtfully before sighing deeply and rubbing up his monterals.

About to argue back, Mace shut up as Yoda gave a loud sigh. “Fruitless it was not,” The old man grunted as he got himself off the chair, his bone cracking loudly enough to cause several to wince and contemplate their own old age to come as his cane tapped at the floor. “Isolate the Sith master to the Rotunda we have, close we know he was, content to hide forever Sith never are.” Yoda’s ears quivered as he glanced at the Rotunda with pursed lips, wrinkles twisting around his face before he grunted.

Standing slowly and stretching, Plo nodded in agreement. “We will find them, a Sith master would never be content to hide in the shadows… it is someone with power, someone who can pull strings and get information they feed to Count Dooku and the CIS.” They all stood, staring at the Rotunda as they each contemplated Senators they knew.

It was a Senator, someone with power, someone who had guile and cunning.

“…Least its not that gungan,” Mace sighed deeply. “He’s friendly and kind as one can be but he’s as clumsy as few can be and as likely to be a Sith as one of our younglings. Senator Binks is just…” He floundered a bit, not wanting to be cruel.

Humming, Shaak’s holo stood. “I believe the word you’re looking for is naive but compassionate. It’s strange, I’ve never quite meet a gungan like him before, we have a few gungan Jedi after all.” She stated curiously.

Chuckling, Plo made his way to the door with Yoda slowly limping along. “Well, I won’t claim every sentient of my kind is exactly smart…”

There were scattered laughs at that, everyone thinking of members of their own kind that were more or less idiotic.

At least Jar Jar was kind if silly.

()()()

Groaning as he limped along to the kitchen island, Obi-Wan sat down shakily and gave Anakin a meek smile when the alpha let out a worried whine. “I’m fine, just sore… very sore. I’m not exactly as young as most newly mating omegas.” He pointed out while enjoying the warmth of the rising sun outside of the balcony.

He was far past the newly mating omega timeline really but at least it was done now, his next heat would be simpler and hopefully he’d spend it with both again though with the war going on, he wasn’t certain.

That line of thought however was distracted out of his head when Anakin leaned in and nuzzled slowly at his face and affectionately kissed his bared shoulders as Obi-Wan had just opted to wear one of Padme’s robe, the silky, green thing ridiculously small on him and only reaching midway down his thighs while leaving most of his chest exposed.

“I know, but I still worry, we left you in quite the state… I’m going to go check the medical cabinet.” Anakin murmured, leaving one lingering kiss to the claiming bites on Obi-Wan’s neck before hurrying off to the fresher, leaving Obi-Wan with Padme as she cooked eggs and toast for them, going for a simple breakfast as 3CPO toddled around, rambling off information they had missed out on and who had called for them.

Accepting his tea when Padme handed it over, perfectly steeped, Obi-Wan smiled into the cup and sighed happily as Anakin returned with an analgesic patch, the medication quickly applied to the other side of his neck before Anakin just wrapped himself around the omega.

Quietly, they soaked in the morning before Padme hummed. “Just so its said, tomorrow we’re having breakfast in bed and getting up late.” She smirked at them.

Clearing his throat, Anakin raised his head from Obi-Wan’s skin, blinking at them both. “To be fair, we wanted to do that today but um…” Anakin glanced towards the room that stunk of sex, slick and sweat, the sheets still a mess as Obi-Wan colored deeply but smiled smugly into his cup.

“I’ll make a new nest once everything’s clean.” He stated airily, feeling the warm sun on his skin where Anakin wasn’t basically covering him.

He was meet with two beams at that and Padme finally placing toast in front of her male mates before Anakin managed to drag himself away for long enough to grab the fruit bowl, making an effort not to always be a brat and do some frivolous Force use.

Obi-Wan appreciated it, he was too tired right now to deal with it.

He was not too tired however to eat all of the egg Padme was plying him with.

Mmmn yolky proteins.


	13. The dice is cast

Watching their sleeping and relaxed mate laying between them, Anakin and Padme exchanged a fond look over Obi-Wan as the other continued snoring quietly.

He looked utterly comfortable wrapped up in the soft, green cotton sheets of their bed wearing only his own navy blue boxers and one of Anakin’s black tank tops, the strap on the left side coiled up and exposing more of his skin on that side along with love bites and hickeys from their mating. The other had stolen the tank top for sleeping in and Anakin had been too thrilled at the sight to deny him that chance, having dragged Obi-Wan into a deep snog for a while before they got to sleep.

Seeing their omega in their own clothes was apparently a thing for them though Padme didn’t get to see it too often because of size difference unfortunately.

But hey, she’d take the bathrobes and the occasional shirt that would fit the man… or barely fit as it was heh, there was something for the eyes to see Obi-Wan’s chest on display through the thin fabric.

“We have to wake him soon, we’re suppose to return to the temple and finally get sent back out somewhere.” Anakin murmured mournfully.

He had enjoyed their time off from the war and from the temple if he was honest, bonding with the master he had felt cut off from and the mate he had discovered they were suppose to have all along since the moment he and Padme had found each other.

Humming in return, Padme leaned in and nuzzled at at the blond before leaning down and gently stroking Obi-Wan’s hair out of his face, pressing a soft kiss along his cheek. “Obi-Wan, hon, wake up.” She murmured, smiling when the other twitched and mumbled sleepily, turning onto his side to hide in her chest.

Grinning, rubbing along Obi-Wan’s back, Anakin wiggled in after him. “Hey, none of that, we need to get ready.” He teased softly only to outright laugh in surprise when Obi-Wan whined and wrapped his arms around Padme, dragging her tightly into him while hiding in the valley of her breast. “Obi-Wan!”

“Noooo.” He whined, tone muffled into her chest. “Sleeeep.” He continued as he octopus clung to one of his mates.

“I’ll carry you and dump you in the tub Obi-Wan, clothes and all.” Anakin warned the redhead and sniggered loudly when that finally got Obi-Wan to look at him, squinting grouchily from the soft place he had found to hide. They all knew that wasn’t an idle threat as Anakin had actually done that to both of his mates at one point.

Obi-Wan had gotten their revenge though but turning the tables and dumping Anakin into the bath in turn much to Padme’s delight since the man had proven a bit too heavy for her to carry and return the favor.

Stroking Obi-Wan’s hair fondly, Padme hid a little giggle. “Come now dear heart, we have to go. I got Senate meetings and you…” She trailed off, all of them equally saddened by the fact that they’d have to separate for who knew how long.

Nuzzling at the silken sea green of Padme’s nightie, Obi-Wan sighed. “I don’t want to leave though…” He whispered, tone deep from sleep.

Saying nothing to that, Padme and Anakin wrapped themselves up around their omega and each other as best they could, painfully familiar with the desire not to leave but knowing that they had to.

()()()

Sighing deeply as he gave over his hand to the healer, Obi-Wan shot Mace a short glare from his position on the examination bed. “I’m certain this is unnecessary Mace, I’m an older omega you know.” He pointed out dryly even as the master of the order crossed his arms over his chest while leaning against the wall by the door, clearly unimpressed with Obi-Wan’s reasoning and the fact that he had to drag Obi-Wan all the way to the Hall and to the sterile examination room the healers used for appointments.

The man smirked a bit when Obi-Wan hissed as his blood was drawn in a little pinprick from his finger with bacta applied the second enough blood was drawn but answered Obi-Wan calmly. “I will be telling both Amidala and Skywalker that I had to strong arm you into coming to the Halls, you know this is standard procedure for all newly mated couples.” Mace pointed out in an equally dry tone.

Grimacing heavily, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and focused on the healer and the test with a lazy gaze. Older omegas rarely got pregnant from their first mating if they were kept from their mates for whatever reason and generally older omegas required fertility treatments regardless so he wasn’t expecting anything and didn’t really see the need to waste the test and bacta for this but as Mace said, standard procedure.

‘Sweet Force, they’re more protective than ever over me, I swear Shaak looked like she was about to come from Kamino to test me herself if Mace didn’t drag me here.’ Obi-Wan thought grouchily as he swayed his legs back and forth.

The test beeped and Obi-Wan readied himself to be out of the Halls only to stop as the healer dropped the gauze she had been handing over to Obi-Wan wipe the bacta away and Mace straightened at the wall.

All of them stared at the test at the clearly visible plus signs on the pregnancy test.

‘…What?’ Obi-Wan.exe stopped working from shock overload as the realization that he was _pregnant_ hit him with full force.


	14. An older omega

Pressing his hand to his still flat stomach as he took in the implications of the positive test, Obi-Wan stared at the wall blankly. He didn’t have a six pack anymore, he wasn’t a young man by any means and maybe he should be training more but there was also organs in there that meant he had a little bit of a pouch going on.

He wasn’t vain about that though.

Obi-Wan knew he looked decent but now he knew he also had a baby in there.

Two?

Maybe?

He wasn’t sure, he hadn’t really looked up any information on the Kenobi clan on Stewjon, if there even was a Kenobi clan.

Sometimes kids who came to the temple got new last names if they came from orphanages or were taken from abusive parents so who knew if Kenobi was the name of his birth parents really and Obi-Wan’s mind was spiraling, focusing on inconsequential things.

He needed to think about the situation.

He was pregnant.

He, an older omega from his first mating, the claiming mating, was knocked up without any fertility treatment after going through a withdrawal heat before that.

It should be virtually impossible for him to become pregnant based on that and suddenly Obi-Wan couldn’t help but remember the condoms Padme had dragged out only to be distracted from when Obi-Wan had dragged her into a kiss.

The condoms that had never gotten a use.

‘Whelp, maybe we should have taken them in use after all, kaaark. I’m pregnant in the middle of a war, I’m going to be waddling around in the middle of a war!’ He took a deep shuddering breath of the sterilized air of the Hall room.

And then his mind went still at a thought.

He could abort the baby.

Fear jagged through Obi-Wan at that and he wrestled with it as he gripped the fabric of his tunic around the stomach.

It was an option but… Obi-Wan didn’t want to.

He was an _older_ omega.

He would only have so many years left of fertility, of that he knew for sure and this… this may actually be his only chance despite it all to have either of his mates children. Padme had a minor chance of becoming pregnant he knew, alpha females were less fertile than their beta and omega counterparts but it happened but Obi-Wan knew she had more years than him to at least try.

‘Is it wrong that I want this baby?’ He thought to himself as he glanced around the sterile while room as the healer continued tapping away at the terminal as they waited.

Mace had stepped out to call for Anakin, the only one of his mates in the temple and to give Obi-Wan some space while the healer had settled down to update Obi-Wan’s profile and to start on the required paperwork.

Because as a pregnant omega Obi-Wan was _not_ going back out into war.

He was going to stay on Coruscant, safe and sound with Padme.

Heart sinking even as the door snapped open to reveal Anakin, Obi-Wan smiled shakily at the wide eyed alpha stepping in, Anakin’s cheeks flushed and his chest falling and rising quickly as he had clearly run all the way to the Halls.  

He wouldn’t be able to stay with Anakin, Anakin would be shipped out without Obi-Wan.

“Is it true? Are you…” Anakin stepped over, his boots clicking on the floor as he closed the distance and looked to the healer with large blue eyes.

Nodding, the healer sat back in her chair. “Yes Knight Skywalker, Master Kenobi is for sure pregnant as a more in-dept test confirms and as long as the pregnancy is not terminated it will remain a healthy one if we take care of it. It is of course too early to be able to tell anything yet but give it a few more weeks and we can do additional tests.” She turned back.

Anakin however was staring at Obi-Wan. “…Terminated?” He whispered, his tone choked.

Lifting his hands, Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m not going to… this is my baby.” Obi-Wan murmured quietly in an assuring tone which instantly had Anakin’s shoulders dropping in relief before he stepped closer and pressed his flesh hand to Obi-Wan’s stomach, smiling a bit.

Huffing softly, Obi-Wan rested his cheek on Anakin’s chest.

He had no idea how and he frankly didn’t care because this was _his_ baby.

His and his mates and that sent a ticklish feeling of joy in all the darkness through Obi-Wan’s spine as he rubbed his cheek on Anakin’s black tabards with the blonds hand gently rubbing his stomach where what a mass of cells would develop into a human was safely suited.

Therefore Obi-Wan missed Mace troubled dark eyes as he watched them before the master of the order marched away to inform the rest of the council as the healer brought their attention on her once more for information and transferring them to a prenatal trained healer.

For now, Obi-Wan was happily unaware of any meddling done to create the baby inside of him as he joyfully waited to be able to leave to inform Padme in person.


	15. Elation and Concerns

Pacing back and forth in the apartment, Obi-Wan kept excitedly looking at the door only to grumble and go back to pacing back and forth as Anakin watched him in obvious amusement with a warm cup of hot chocolate in hand, courtesy of 3CPO.

He had of course tried to have Obi-Wan sit and drink some tea, some decaffeinated tea that is, but it was a moot point.

Obi-Wan was too excited and restless, too much to meditate and therefor too much to sit and drink tea so pacing it was, moving meditation even though he broke it often to look to the door because he thought he felt Padme arrive.

Giving up, Anakin instead opted to fondly watch Obi-Wan and letting his eyes linger on the others stomach where their new treasure rested.

It was much too early of course to be able to tell _anything_ about what was in there.

The blood test confirmed Obi-Wan was pregnant and that was all, it was no more than two weeks since the heat and who knew which day it took so yeah, that fetus in there was no more than a week and a half if even that.

So they would have to wait to see what came of it.

For a moment Anakin’s hand tightened on his mug as he considered the idea of miscarriage but he quickly wiped that out of his mind.

Healers, the healers would keep good tabs on Obi-Wan.

_Padme_ would look after Obi-Wan.

Breathing out through his nose, Anakin sent Obi-Wan a reassuring smile as the other paused to look at him, obviously having felt the minor moment of panic Anakin had. “What are you going to do now that you won’t be in the war effort?” He decided to ask.

As much to distract himself as Obi-Wan honestly.

The other stopped outright, blinking owlishly at Anakin before snorting deeply, sending a sinking sensation through the blond. “I’m not out of the war effort, I just won’t be on the front line.” Obi-Wan sniffed, moving to the couch to sit down.

Relief zinged through his veins like the nectar of the gods, wrapping one arm around Obi-Wan while keeping a hold on his mug. “Oh? You’ve considered what you’re going to be doing?” He asked quietly instead, taking a small sip of his spiced chocolate.

Tucking into Anakin’s chest, Obi-Wan nodded. “I can still review information and battle strategies, try to get a lead on whoever is really in charge of the whole operation.” Obi-Wan sighed deeply, rubbing his hand over his beard.

Pressing a kiss to the others temple, Anakin considered that, smiling slightly.

It was a safe thing to do, it would most likely keep Obi-Wan on Coruscant, far away from the battles that roamed the galaxy and all Anakin would have to do was to keep the CIS away from Coruscant. ‘I can do that, I can keep him safe. Padme and me can keep them safe.’ He smiled brightly before both turned to the door when it rang, Padme stepping in with a surprised look on her face.

Obi-Wan bounced to his feet and rushed to her side, beaming in tentative hope for how she would, take the information.

‘Has he always been this endearing?’ Anakin set his cup down, smiling slightly while standing too. ‘He must have, Force, my darling omega, how I love you.’

()()()

The mood in the council chamber was gloomy, each council member in deep thought as some stared at the empty chair among them.

“…Will it harm him?” Depa finally whispered.

Jaw muscle jumping, Mace pressed his hands together. “I don’t know. I don’t sense anything dark but who knows.” He tacked on equally quiet.

Eeth, his head in his hands, let out a bitter laugh that made them all wince. “We know nothing, for all we know it could be natural, he could just be that lucky or unlucky depending on who you ask.” He stated in a dry tone of voice though clearly he did not believe his own words, a tinge of desperation tacked to it that had them all exchanging looks.

“Maybe we could have the soul healers do their own searching?” Evan stated thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

“A child is a blessing, why would such a thing be in a Sith’s ritual?” Ka-Adi asked.

It was a question that had been rehashed several time and they had no answer yet.

Not even Yoda, who had been gripping his cane with his eyes closed, ears twitching as he listened to the Force.

They just didn’t know and they did not want to intrude on Obi-Wan’s happiness with his mates with their news.

“…We will have to be discrete,” Mace sat up, looking at everyone seriously, his face more dour than ever. “Obi-Wan was _happy_ once the news sunk in. He _want’s_ this child. If it is unharmful we will say nothing, for once let him be happy.” He stated severely in a heavy tone.

One by one, they all nodded, all of them aware of all Obi-Wan had sacrificed and been hurt.

For once they wanted him to have that happiness as long as the child was truly nothing more than that, a child even if the origin was questionable.


	16. Spoiling and missing

Pressed up against the warm plains of her mate’s back, Padme smiled sleepily against the pleasantly warm skin and ignored the minor discomfort where her cheek was sticking to Obi-Wan’s shoulder blade as she spooned her mate.

She wanted to lay there forever, wanted to soak in the warmth forever.

…But she needed to pee and the arm she was laying on was numb as all heck.

With reluctance in her sleepy mind, Padme slowly shuffled away from her mate after one last kiss to his spine before wiggling away slowly and carefully so not to wake the slumbering omega. Obi-Wan had been doing that a lot more, sleeping without waking when she moved in their nest, feeling safe and comfortable despite Anakin not being around.

Wandering to the fresher, Padme let her mind slip to their other mate and missing member of the bed.

Somewhere out there in the cold of space, going to war, trying to bring in the peace Padme wasn’t sure could be obtained out in the field but had to be truly gained in the halls of diplomacy but…

Well, with Dooku and the Chancellor at the helm, she was doubtful they would get it.

Don’t get her wrong, Padme loved her old mentor but it had become increasingly clear to her with the progress of weeks and months that he had become more of a spider in his web in the seat of power at the Republic and if she could go back in time and shake her younger self, she would totally do it.

Flushing the loo, Padme grumbled and eyed the little chrono before rolling her eyes.

It wasn’t that early anymore and she had to leave for the Senate soon, having several meetings she needed to engage in with the hopes of maybe getting some progress to get peace and with the clone rights amendment she was working on.

Though she could get Obi-Wan’s thoughts on the latter she bet as she grabbed her toothbrush and got to work on getting clean so the handmaidens could help her with her outfit. It was only once they entered the bedroom that Obi-Wan woke, giving all of them bleary, sleepy looks before rolling over on his side and pulling the blankets over his head.

Amused and endeared, Padme just watched her pregnant mate cuddle back to sleep with nary a care since he didn’t have anything to do in the temple today and she was more than happy to let him sleep in.

()()()

Staring at the holo comm, Anakin settled his elbows on his knees and pouted quietly to himself as Ahsoka patted his head.

“Cheer up Skyguy! At least Senator Amidala is looking out for master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka said cheerfully and laughed slightly when he just grunted. “I mean at least he’s sleeping over at the apartment most days, that’s good? Sleeping in your nest.” She tried to sooth his sulking.

It seemed to work too as Anakin grinned slightly. “I guess that’s a good thing yeah… Padme says Obi-Wan manages to sleep through her leaving the nest now, confidant and content.” He perked up more much to the amusement of both his troopers and Ahsoka.

Fluffing the odd human hair teasingly, the padawan winked happily. “And that is progress after all! He’s not as clingy as he was in the beginning meaning that the mating bond has been settling in after all and he’s confidant in his place in both of your hearts after all.” She chirped at him.

Perking up even more, Anakin bounced to his feet and nodded. “Still, I’m gonna keep on sending them messages and call them when I can until we’re back.” He bounced towards his quarters.

Rolling her eyes a bit, Ashoka traded an amused look with Rex.

Shrugging a bit, Rex settled against a bulkhead with a smirk. “Hey, they say mated alphas are all gaga for their mates. And General Skywalker seems to be the stereotype for his.” He chortled in amusement.

Snorting, Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest. “Yeah well, when you find your mate or mates, I’m gonna have fun teasing you about it if you behave the same way.” She taunted lightly with a grin.

“Perish the thought.” Rex chuckled even as his chest warmed at the easy acceptance that Rex, a clone, would have a mate and therefore belong in the galaxy from his commander as not everyone else seemed to believe it.

And if Ahsoka believed it of him, then she would believe it of others.

“I’ve seen Boil and Waxer,” She pointed a finger at him, jabbing it for point. “They’re as bad about each other as Skyguy is about his mates!” Ahsoka laughed happily, unaware of the warmth in Rex chest as she continued her friendly bantering as Anakin was busy sending a message off to Coruscant on a secure line. 


	17. Tiny Bump

Watching their blond mate in bemusement, Padme and Obi-Wan exchanged looks.

Being around each other all the time, changes became just a natural part they both got used to, especially as slowly as Obi-Wan’s pregnancy changes were coming and therefore they had not really taken much notice except for Obi-Wan who occasionally complained about aching ankles or hips.

But for Anakin, who had been gone for a full two months much to all three’s dismay, had not been around to witness the changes and holo’s did not do any justice.

Which was why he was currently on his knees in front of the couch with his hands gently palming Obi-Wan’s silk covered stomach, crooning in awe. “There’s a tiny bump, the baby is making a tiny bump,” Anakin gasped in joy before looking up at his omega. “You have a baby bump Obi-Wan!” He beamed.

Blushing a bit, Obi-Wan glanced down as he took in what looked like pudge really.

But… well Anakin wasn’t wrong.

That had to be the baby and not just fat making Obi-Wan a tiny bit rounder, clearly visible in the moment as he was wearing one of the nice silky morning robes Padme had gotten him as a gift.

Said mate shuffled a bit closer, running her hand over the fabric too, her face perking up in joy as she too took in the fact that Obi-Wan was showing ever so slightly. “Oh my, I didn’t notice, you were developing so steadily… Oh Obi-Wan that’s our child.” She beamed joyfully, leaning in and kissing him sweetly as Anakin put his cheek to Obi-Wan’s stomach, completely entranced in the ever so slight bump that was the life they had made together.

“I have to admit, I didn’t notice myself,” Obi-Wan flustered, petting Anakin’s hair as he stole another kiss from his Senator mate. “It’s not so large that it’s effecting my clothes yet nor be in the way.” He squirmed a bit, leaning into Padme’s side with Anakin still slowly rubbing his cheek on Obi-Wan’s stomach, crooning quietly in happiness while murmuring at the baby despite it still being a tiny thing.

It was a bit embarrassing and yet Obi-Wan did nothing to discourage the other man despite wanting a proper greeting kiss since Anakin had only chastely pressed a kiss to both Padme and Obi-Wan’s lips before dropping to his knees.

He’d take what he could get and let Anakin fuss over the little bump that honestly barely even made a baby belly yet.

It had no definite curve yet, no real size and honestly one could easily mistake it for Obi-Wan having a more sedate life style compared to his normal Jedi life along with a good appetite.

The latter was true, especially in the last three months since they had found each other and Padme had been spoiling Obi-Wan while Anakin had been only briefly in on Coruscant between sieges as the Hero with No fear was in high demand especially now that the Negotiator was out of commission though people were happily understanding that.

The interview had still been embarrassing, regardless how serene Obi-Wan’s expression had been as he had gone on record and confirmed that yes, he would not be joining the war effort in the field for months, nine to be precise.

The press had a field day with that for an entire week before it all kind of died down and another celebrity took the stage though how the Jedi became a celebrity Obi-Wan had no idea. The war really was bad for the-

“Oh!” Anakin suddenly sat up, a mischievous grin crossing his face. “I got something for you Obi-Wan while I was out.” He reached for his bag, tugging it over while Padme got an amused look on her face, clearly catching on that this wasn’t a gift but a tease and therefore not minding that there was nothing for her as she settled her head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Cautious, Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes slightly at the other. “An-oh what the karking Force.” Obi-Wan let out a wheeze as Anakin held up a small figurine in triumph.

Because while the figure was new, Obi-Wan recognized the style.

It was a Biscuit Baron children toy, slightly large head and small body, a chibi thing Obi-Wan thought it may be called but it was…

It was _him_.

Holding an over sized lightsaber in a too small hand for the body with a too big, doopy smile, paint making him cross eyed and the red of the hair too bright to really match the genuine article in front of him, that was a tiny toy Obi-Wan that apparently came in the youngling meals at Biscuit Barons if Anakin holding it was any indication.

Speechless as both his mates started laughing at his soundless state and shocked expression, Obi-Wan could just gape rather unattractively at the toy as it beamed back at him, the walleyed thing. “…What the kaaaark.” Obi-Wan repeated in a tiny whisper, causing both Anakin and Padme to let out another bellow of laugh together.  


	18. Council worries and amusement

Watching the rather perturbed looking Jedi master wander into the for once sunny looking council chamber, the rest exchanged curious gazes before Depa decided to cut to the chase and just ask the man. “Obi-Wan, is something wrong my friend?” She stated, leaning back in her chair to rest her aching back.

The omega paused on his way to his chair, blinking at her before reaching into his pristine robes. “Anakin came back as you all know, also thank you for giving him some decompression time,” He tacked on distractedly. “But when he came back, he brought back an action figure of me from the Biscuit Baron.” Obi-Wan continued in that same distracted tone.

“…I’m sorry what?” Mace puzzled at the man while several blinked.

Instead of verbally answering, Obi-Wan finally fished out of his robe the figure in question and it was indeed a little figure of himself much to the amusement of everyone else. “Wait for it.” Obi-Wan murmured, fiddling a bit with the back of the toy before the lightsaber in the toy’s hand lit up and the toy went ‘Hello there.’

Covering his mouth, Mace felt a grin grow as he suspected whoever made the wall eyed toy had gone into the war footage and found a sound clip of Obi-Wan that had been given to all such toy.

Clearly he was not the only one amused as there was discreet coughs and shifts.

An evil look crossed Obi-Wan’s face as he tucked the toy away into his robe again. “I’m not the only one, Anakin just didn’t get everyone else.” He stated in a warning tone before focusing on Yoda. “Your’s blows bubbles.” He stated mischievously.

Yoda, who had been rolling his cane in his hands with twitching ears, froze. “…From where the bubbles comes? Worried I now am.” He croaked out in shock, ears twitching wildly.

Finishing his walk to his chair, Obi-Wan sat down. “Your mouth, it’s wide open and every time the bubbles comes out, it says ‘A Jedi I am hrmmm.’” He snarked at the old master before lifting one leg to gently rub at his ankle through the boot, a small grimace on his face.

Watching, Mace felt his brow raise slowly, ignoring the rest of the council ‘discreetly’ checking the holonet both for Yoda and for themselves from the Biscuit Baron’s jolly meal.

A slow suspicion started to burn as he eyed his unchanged looking friend but with the knowledge he had… he could take an educated guess what was up based on the pregnancy and Obi-Wan’s general behavior through the years.

“Obi-Wan,” He started cautiously as the other looked up from rubbing his ankle to blink at Mace. “Are your ankles already sore?” Mace got a taun-taun in headlight look from the man, the redhead quickly placing his foot down only to wince at the speed he had done it, the heel of his boot clicking a bit.

Grimacing, Mace crossed his arms over his chest. “You know we gave Skywalker decompression time to spend time with you yes? You are his mate and you are in a… precarious situation right now technically even if your body is made for it.” He stated dryly.

Obi-Wan muttered something Mace couldn’t hear, ears color red and making him look like a turnip instead of a human but he was more interested in how Depa shifted in her seat and tried reaching for Obi-Wan as she abandoned her search for herself as a toy, growling faintly. “You are not a burden Obi-Wan, stop calling yourself that. Let your mate’s spoil you. I mean honestly, you need care on a normal day not to mention when you’re stuffed full of kit.” She huffed before outright just getting out of her chair and marching over to Obi-Wan.

The rest of the council just watched as Depa lifted a squeaking and squirming Obi-Wan and sat herself down in his chair with the man on her lap, wrapping her robe around both of them to look like a brooding owl or something.

“…Are you closing in on a rut Depa?” Mace questioned thoughtfully, watching her while rubbing his chin. “You’re acting very rut like and protective.” He pointed out when she shot him a hard look over Obi-Wan’s head.

“… Well maybe.” She grumbled. “My point still stands!” Depa stated strongly.

Looking to Kit, Mace shrugged. “We best write her off the roster for a while, until after her rut, let her nest her padawan for a while and let her visit her troopers,” Mace smirked. “Not like we could keep Commander Grey out of the temple anyhow.” He added in a teasing tone only to outright laugh when Depa growled warningly at him while cuddling Obi-Wan against her chest.

Obi-Wan just looked sulkily on though on the lowdown, rather pleased to be cuddled which everyone made note of.

Best inform Skywalker and Amidala there was some backtracking in Obi-Wan’s behavior it seemed


	19. Back slide forth slide

Pausing to observe his waiting mates, Obi-Wan shuffled slightly with nerves before making his way over to Padme and Anakin, letting the blond pull him down into his lap as the blond alpha had been missing their omega while being shipped out.

Anakin nuzzled lightly to begin with, rumbling in greeting as the fresh scent from the flowers around hit Obi-Wan, the doors closed to the rainy Coruscant nightfall that had come drizzling as Obi-Wan traveled home after his council meeting.

His lips were swollen Obi-Wan noted and so was Padme’s. Tacking on the fact that Padme had changed into a nice, shimmery green summer dress and looked showered, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what the two alpha’s had been up to while Obi-Wan was at the temple and so he pouted at them. “Hey…” He huffed, provoking a low laugh from Anakin.

“Well, a proper greeting when I come home is important, it’s not my fault you had to attend a Jedi session.” Anakin teased gently before cupping the back of his omega’s head and leading him into a tender kiss, twining their tongues together to taste the others mouth.

Like tea and cookies, the taste made him sigh with pleasure at the familiarity and he could feel a twitch from below despite how well Padme had ridden him into ecstasy while holding his wrists down playfully.

A valiant effort but it was too close and Anakin was too exhausted.

Just as well since they had serious things to speak with Obi-Wan about though Anakin allowed himself a moment to gently rub Obi-Wan’s starting chub, humming faintly as the omega purred.

Finally he pulled back as he felt Padme touch his shoulder warningly, giving her an apologetic smile. “Couldn’t help it, his mouth is as sweet as always and I’ve missed it.” He easily confessed, grinning when Obi-Wan flushed even deeper with happy pleasure at the words.

Only Anakin’s smile did fade a bit when he sighed deeply. “I’m less pleased about the call we got from the council however Obi-Wan.” He pointed out sternly, softening when Obi-Wan winced.

“I didn’t mean to.” Obi-Wan’s scent soured.

Instantly both alphas reached for him, Padme grasping his hands and Anakin cupping his former master’s face and current omega. “Hey no, it’s not… we’re not angry at you. We’re just sad at how you undervalue yourself,” Anakin whined, rubbing their noses together. “You wouldn’t like it if we did it to ourselves?” He shot at him, his fingertips digging lightly through the bristling, sweet smelling beard of copper and gold.

Obi-Wan instantly jerked back, yipping a bit in shock before pouting when he realized what Anakin had done, the two alpha’s smiling indulgently at him.

“See,” Anakin pointed out softly, pulling Obi-Wan back to rub their noses again. “You wouldn’t be happy with us if we neglected our health.” He dropped his arms around the others waist.

Obi-Wan worried his bottom lip before huffing and turning his head, peering at Padme. “…I want a cup of tea and one of the fruit and cream filled buns you got at the bakery,” He whispered, shoulders trembling faintly before turning his head back to Anakin. “A-And I want an ankle rub,” He swallowed heavily. “With that mint oil Ahsoka gave us.” Obi-Wan tacked on.

Both alpha’s stared at him in surprise before Padme bounced to her feet and hurried to the kitchen with a little delighted laugh.

Grinning, Anakin tipped his mate into the pillows, making sure Obi-Wan was settled against them as Obi-Wan pushed on behind his back for support. “You got it omega ours, just give me a moment t-” Obi-Wan hand closed around Anakin’s sleeve.

He looked rather bothered, his face flushing.

‘No… no not bothered, embarrassed… a bit ashamed?’ Anakin raised his brows at his mate, his brows almost flying off his face in surprise at the others request when Obi-Wan finally managed to get words past his reddened and plumping lips from being bitten.

“Summon it with the Force.” Obi-Wan finally asked, his tone now clearly embarrassed.

Blinking heavily, Anakin decided not to bring attention to it, instead waving his hand to summon the oil from the bathroom with a smile for his mate as he pulled Obi-Wan’s slipper covered feet into his lap to remove both the sky blue slippers gifted by Padme and the black cotton socks they were hiding.

By the time he was working oil into Obi-Wan’s ankles and feet, Padme had the tea and the buns plated up on a tray, coming back to settle it down and pour a large cup for their omega with a wide smile on her face, the smile growing even larger when Obi-Wan instantly sat up a bit for Padme to sit down behind him, her legs coming up on either side of the redhead.

“Sweet Obi.” She teased softly, pressing a scattering of tender kisses along his neck with her arms resting around his waist, Obi-Wan having a saucer and cup with his tea and a pleased, shy smile on his lips.

“Sweetest Obi.” Anakin agreed happily, showering both his mates with attention.

This was how a night should be spent, in the company of his mates as they enjoyed each others company.


	20. Little twitching lives

Hissing slightly at the cold, Obi-Wan gave the amused looking healer a slight glare even as Padme gently stroked his hair and Anakin squeezed his hand reassuringly. “A warning would have been appreciated, I had no idea you were adding Hoth to my stomach.” Obi-Wan drawled at her.

Laughing, the healer shook her head. “It’s not as cold as it feels and I did tell you that it would be cool.” Miranda pointed out but before Obi-Wan could answer her, the woman had placed the ultrasound tool to his belly, carefully rolling it over the somewhat wet skin from the gel to get a clear image.

And that shut Obi-Wan up.

Because even with the blurry blue image they could all tell that there were _two_.

Two little lives, twitching and squirming inside of him. Little limbs, twitching hands and feet, little bodies, all fully formed and just in need of growing now after what he knew from the baby books he had been reading.

Two of them which explained Obi-Wan’s size.

Twins?

Healer Miranda let out an amused noise. “Well would you look at that,” She stated as the image became clearer, all three parents leaning in closer to look at slowly moving limbs. “It seems congratulations are in order for all, there is one implantation from both Senator Amidala and Knight Skywalker, both in each their amniotic sac, though you could call them twins I imagine as they will come out together once labor happens.” She chuckled in soft amusement, the beta slowly rolling the tool over Obi-Wan’s five month large belly.

The healers had said they heard two heartbeats but to actually _see_ them… well that was different and Obi-Wan clenched his hand on Anakin’s while pushing into Padme’s hand in his hair as he stared at the image.

Those were their babies.

Two of them.

“Do you want to know the gender of them? I already assume you want a copy holo to display or put into image form for frames, so I’ll provide that.” Miranda hummed, leaning over to type at the terminal for said copy.

Glancing at his mates, Obi-Wan shrugged then smiled. “No, the gender can be a surprise. It’s not like we’re going to know their secondary gender until they’re teens anyhow so the first gender doesn’t matter either.” He said calmly, breathing out when the ultrasound tool was removed.

Padme instantly took one of the flannels and started to clean off his stomach, smiling softly at him. “That’s very true. And you’ve already started to nest so we have lots of clothes and toys already for both.” She teased lovingly before leaning forward and stealing a kiss from their omega.

Humming against the soft lips, Obi-Wan used his free hand to cup the back of her head, prolonging the chaste kiss slightly longer before letting go and looking at the thrilled looking Anakin, the knight sporting a smile so wide it was basically his entire face.

Okay that was exaggerating but still, his smile was huge.

“Babies.” He cooed in a gooey voice, both Padme and Obi-Wan laughing as they fixed up the Jedi master tunic.

Helping Obi-Wan stand, Anakin face somehow went even more bright. “We should go celebrate! We know it’s two now!” He wiggled excitedly while looking between the two.

Perking up, Padme nodded while sliding her arm around Obi-Wan, pulling him into her side. “Yes, that does sound like a lovely idea, I can get us a table at the White Guarlara, one of my uncles owns part of it so we haven an open invitation to a table.” She explained with her own little excited wiggle that she was trying to hide.

Endeared by his rather adorable two alpha’s, Obi-Wan let out a thoughtful hum then nodded. “Naboo cuisine does sound rather appealing right now and it would be a thing to celebrate despite the awfulness of the war. But I need to speak with Mace before we go,” He said before chuckling when both gave him wary looks. “Nothing bad, I just need to collect some information he had for me about my investigation. I’m _so_ close to figuring out the identity of who is helping Dooku, I can just _feel_ it.” He grinned at them.

Laughing softly, Anakin ducked down and gave Obi-Wan a chaste kiss on the lips. “Alright, find Windu first and _then_ we go celebrate, a nice delicious none alcoholic cider for you, wine for Padme and juice for me.” He murmured lovingly.

“Oh, I hope they have Naboo cider and not the local stuff, it’s been ages since I had any of that.” Obi-Wan hummed, accepting the little keycard from Miranda with their copy holo, ignoring Anakin and Padme exchanging fond, loving looks over his head.

He was busier peering at the still twitching holo of his children on the terminal, watching their little limbs.

Those were inside of him.

They were the future he was fighting for, the peace he wanted to give to.

He would give them it for as long as there was breath in his body.


	21. What of names

Blinking slowly while watching tv, Obi-Wan gave a thoughtful hum that attracted both his mates attention.

Anakin paused in stroking Padme’s hair, the lady senator’s head having been resting in Obi-Wan’s lap as Obi-Wan sat leaned into Anakin’s side on the black leather couch of their little intimate tv room that they spent the majority of together time in, the dark red walls making the room seem smaller and darker with the lamps all shining warmly at them to provide an intimate and private atmosphere, with a glass caff table standing between it and the holo tv to hold their drinks and snacks.

The large living room was more reserved for when they had guests, while this was for them to be in peace and quiet with only C3PO occasionally disturbing them if there was a guest or a call.

“Obi-Wan?” Padme murmured in sleepily curiosity, the hair petting making her drowsy.

Purring faintly, twinning some of her brown loose hair around his fingers, Obi-Wan shrugged. “Just thinking about baby names.” He whispered, snorting a bit when Anakin playfully nipped at his ear.

“We’re not calling them either Shmi or Kitster, just saying,” He stated warningly, the alpha suddenly serious before grimacing when both his mates shot him looks. “Its… look, they’re slave names, I loved my mom and my friend but…” He trailed off uncomfortably, glancing away at the mention of his origin.

Turning his head, feeling Padme sit up on his other side, Obi-Wan pressed a soft kiss to Anakin’s cheek. “They’re wonderful names but if you say no, that’s it.” He agreed quietly, watching as Padme leaned over his lap to press her own kiss to Anakin’s cheek.

They both watched as Anakin’s tense posture eased, the man letting out a huff of relief.

Maybe from them understanding or maybe for them agreeing.

Or just maybe because they weren’t trying to argue with him. Anakin had his issues with his beginnings and as much as he loved his mother, that didn’t change what they had been once, there was a reason Anakin did all he could to handle slavers when he caught them.

“Do either of you have any ideas then?” Obi-Wan asked slowly, raising his brow at them.

To that Anakin grinned sheepishly. “Jinn?” He asked slowly, raising his hands in surrender when both Obi-Wan and Padme raised their brows at him, one incredulous and one amused.

Wiggling closer, now clearly more awake, Padme let out a thoughtful sound. “I always wanted to name one of my children for Leia, it means lioness in ancient Naboo.” She grinned at them, giving a little wink which prompted them both to laugh.

“Honestly, any child of yours is going to be _fierce_.” Anakin teased before cuddling Obi-Wan to him. “Though that is a pretty name.” He mused thoughtfully.

Rubbing his chin, leaning into Anakin’s body as all three of them ignored the end of the movie they had been half watching, Obi-Wan let out a soft hum while scratching at his beard covered chin. “You know, that’s not half bad. There are two of them, so Leia sounds wonderful.” He agreed, wiggling a bit.

Pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek, Padme let out a delighted noise. “We should get two female and two male names… just in case.” She stated cheerfully.

Wrinkling his nose a bit, Obi-Wan considered that before nodding.

He didn’t really care or agree about gendered names but Naboo had their culture and while secondary genders weren’t generally that important, they did have some hangups about the first gender that came out in things like dress and names.

Anakin just watched both of them bemusedly before letting out a thoughtful noise. “Artemis?” He glanced between them. “She was one of the sister deities of Tatooine, known for hunt.” He explained with an easy grin and both Padme and Obi-Wan sported thoughtful looks before nodding in tandem.

“It be nice to name one Bail, since he’s been such a dear friend.” Padme sighed hopefully.

“Might get awkward though, I mean it be an honor for him, that’s true,” Anakin injected. “But since we’re going to ask him and Queen Breha to be one of the godparent pairs, Bail junior might be aw-”

“Luke.” Obi-Wan cut in before they could start squabbling.

Falling mute, they both looked in surprise at Obi-Wan.

He simply shrugged. “Luke, it’s an old Jedi name if I’m honest. It means light giver, a leftover relic from when we fought the Sith and the Jedi tried to spread light. It used to be a title more than a name really but… these children will bring light into our world… so-” His mates cut him off by hugging him, Padme sealing their lips together in a tender kiss that had Obi-Wan sighing and relaxing.

He hadn’t even been aware he was tensing up as he spoke but their approval rung in the Force and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile shyly at them as he was gathered into Anakin’s lap, the three cuddling together as the end credits of the movie rolled.

For a second there was silence, comfortable and warm.

Until Obi-Wan glanced at the bonus scenes of the movie, brows raising high at the hopeful ending. “…Also you’re not picking the movie next time Anakin, Madam Synata may be a brilliant drama actor but Force, we just watched a farce of a ‘historical’ play.” He huffed, brows twitching a bit.

“Aw come on Obi-Wan! Into the Sky is a classical! And Madam Synata is one of the most renowned actresses through the years!” Anakin pouted sadly at his mate, pulling out his puppy eyes for the man.

Unswayed by the faux leaky eyes and sad expression as he snorted deeply, Obi-Wan raised a brow at him. “And the Agorim moon is not exploded into a half crescent shape, that would utterly ruin the planets gravity and oceans and the Jedi were not involved in the Agorim civil war at all, we were directly banned from entering their planets atmosphere not only by the government but the people itself and it was a direct blood bath that lead to not only the death of half the population but is still effecting the planets growth to this very day, five hundred years later.” He stated dryly as Padme giggled softly at them squabbling lightly over the movie.

Opening his mouth but then thinking better of it, Anakin paused before shrugging and smiling meekly. “…Artistic liberty?” Anakin finally stated, a tad sheepishly.

Exchanging a long, amused glance, Padme and Obi-Wan couldn’t help it, laughing as they pulled their pouting mate into soft, affectionate kisses between them.

The future felt so bright… and yet Obi-Wan couldn’t help a feeling of unease that he tried to push away as the war’s fault as he clung to his mates, the swell of his stomach pressing into Anakin with Padme’s hand lingering on the gentle swell of their twins.


End file.
